<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Don't treat me like I'm gonna break," by Luowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052944">"Don't treat me like I'm gonna break,"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luowl/pseuds/Luowl'>Luowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Fluff and Smut, Hospital Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Top Nanjo Kojiro | Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luowl/pseuds/Luowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe started to remove his shoes, Cherry got immediately what he wanted to do but decided to act like he didn't, it was better than admitting he would love if Joe lied down with him. "So I can?" he asked like a rhetorical question, "If you really need", Cherry whispered, more softly than he liked to.</p><p>[Set After Episode 9]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Don't treat me like I'm gonna break,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did you even bring me back to this hospital if you're always here?" Cherry spitted angrily in the instant he saw Joe coming from the door. In fact the pink haired skater didn't really recover enough to be resigned from the health center, he probably just escaped. Joe felt enough responsible that morning, and accompanied the loud frustrated patient back to his hospital bed.</p><p>The tomorrow day, Joe returned to his lover, and was greeted by an even angrier than usual Cherry. Kojiro sit on his bed, Kaoru didn't even look at him too much, the first snorts a little.</p><p>"You have nothing to do?" Kaoru answered at his snort, Joe shook his head in a simple no. Joe wore a kind smile that Cherry was hating from deep inside his heart. Maybe more because it was warming him up than something else.</p><p> The green haired man started to remove his shoes, Cherry got immediately what he wanted to do but decided to act like he didn't, it was better than admitting he would love if Joe lied down with him. "So I can?" he asked like a rhetorical question, "If you really need", Cherry whispered, more softly than he liked to.</p><p>They cuddled for a while, Kojiro was calmly massaging the other's back while Kaoru pressed himself more and more in his chest. Softly whispering bitters and arrogant compliments to each other, their love language was surely unique.</p><p>"And you are a-" Joe's comeback was completely cut off by the other's lips, the other skater actually didn't expect a kiss in that comfort situation, especially a kiss like that. Didn't mean that Kojiro would have interrupted that wet and promiscuous kiss, he tightens his grip around Cherry's thin hips.</p><p>Kaoru interrupted the kiss and in a short movement he climbed into his lover's lap, Joe opened his mouth in the worried intent to let him relax but was immediately interrupted by Cherry smashing their lips together, sucking on Joe's tongue and making him groan. Kojiro didn't dare again to even try to stop him, but mentally thought of being more gentle than their usual. </p><p>Joe's hands are immediately slipping under Cherry's shirt as he tugs him forward to kiss him soundly. "Don't treat me like I'm gonna break," Kaoru murmurs determinated, while Joe's nimble fingers unbutton his hospital shirt, getting up a little to slide his mouth over the column of Cherry's throat. Kaouru deliberately tilts his head to allow the man better access, hissing lowly when sharp teeth scrape across his Adam's apple. The hospital patient hands curled in the long green strands, untying his ponytail. </p><p>Joe proceeded to tug completely his shirt off his shoulders, Cherry's arm was still bandaged but didn't hurt, even though his lover was being too tender to him, Kaoru decided to let it slide for this time. "Aren't you scared of that cute little nurse coming in?" Joe says dismissively more like he wouldn't actually care if someone caught them fooling around. "Would you like it?" Cherry whispered while licking his luscious lips in response Kojiro rubbed his thumbs roughly over his flushed nipples.</p><p>"She couldn't distract me from this meal" Kaoru snorted at that bad dirty talk of the other, even though in some way he liked that comfortable intimate moment they were having, that vanilla soft touching between them.  Tension started to build between Joe's legs, his cock straining within the tight confines of his trousers, Cherry seems to have noticed it a little too good and started to grind his hips down causing both to lightly moan out.</p><p>Golden eyes flaring wide and little whimpers were starting to get louder, as Joe's arm curled around his waist, yanking him closer, while his hot tongue continued to torture over Cherry's chest, he would have to remember to cover all of those hickies. At least he didn't get to the 'S' bare chested.</p><p>Grabbing a hold of pink hair, the length always made Joe's desire to pull them, he angled perfectly Cherry's head and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth. "Remember to keep your voice lower" Kojiro hisses, Kaoru bit his lips viciously.</p><p>Cherry glanced around the room for something to use as lubricant. He catches sight of a bottle of cream sitting innocently on the bedside table, the same one the nurse spread on his arm before the bandages. But it could have worked perfectly, they hadn't the time or want to do something else.</p><p>Joe smiled while pouring a generous amount onto his hand and immediately brushing over his entrance, Kaoru smug expression died a little in a more eager one. Then circled slowly, starting to prepare the other in the most tender and at the same time teasing way Joe ever done. Cherry brought his right hand between his lips, torturing his index fingers with his teeth, in the vain attempt to lower his moans. An instant later, the dry burn of Kojiro’s finger pushed into him and the painful and pleasurable feeling let him forget for a second where they were.</p><p>Kojiro put in another finger, thrusting and scissoring to get the other better used to it, his red eyes were glued on his lover expression. But Cherry is also extremely impatient and can’t keep his hands or mouth off the other for long, lowering himself a little he permitted to leave bites on his neck. Thinking exactly at how all his fans would have started gossiping about it, Joe on the other side didn't reach that thought at all, too overwhelmed and concentrated.</p><p>"It's enough" Kaoru whispered near his ear while zipping his trousers and moving his boxers just enough to release the other loud erection. Joe groaned a little, removing his fingers while Cherry maneuvered his hips away from Kojiro's grasp. The pink haired skater bit his lip as he started to sink onto his shaft impaling himself until he was once again sat on Joe's lap.</p><p>Kaoru took a few deep breaths while Joe was whispering his name in a torturous repetition, then he began to slowly lifting his hips up so that only the tip remained inside him and dropped once again. Soon Kaoru started to pick up the pace and Joe placed his calloused hands on his hips helping to guide him up then down again, the worried thought on the condition of his rival was slowly vanishing.</p><p>There is temptation in the depths of Joe’s eyes, swirling amongst the love and lust, the temptation to flip Cherry over and take him. But he could see in his golden eyes a sense of power and dominance that Joe didn't want to steal from him, majorly after what happened in the race. Kojiro only raises his hips to meet every fall of Kaoru’s. </p><p>His cock was constantly brushing that sweet spot buried deep inside him, one particularly sharp push down had Cherry cumming hard on his chest and stomach while whispering constantly some insults mixed with Joe's name.</p><p>As he rode out the waves of his orgasm his walls tightened around Joe's erection drawing him nearer to his own orgasm. The little temptation of dominating ascended again and with his hands, still on his hips, "Sorry, Kaoru" Kojiro used them to lift Cherry up again, pulling out another low moan from him, and pushed him back down as he chased his own climax. Cherry moaned silent from the over stimulation of having semen already in him while still being tortured by the other. </p><p>It wasn’t long before the other was cumming too, groaning loudly and receiving a deep and wet kiss from Cherry. Less to shut him up, more to feeling again his lips and tongue. When both of them calmed down a little, leaving themselves to just breathy gasps, Joe gently, feelings  little guilty, lifted him from his lap letting his shaft slipping from his entrance.</p><p>The two remained cuddled for a while, Kaoru almost asleep on the other chest, while Kojiro peppered kisses lightly over his face not at all bothered by the sweat that was gathered. </p><p>In that exact moment, the infamous nurse entered the room, but neither of the two lovers noticed her. She smiled a little, seeing the escaped and always frustrated patient so relaxed was a sight to see.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>